Hunting is a popular activity and is one that is as old as this country itself. Hunting is regulated by the various states and separated into seasons. Every state has a hunting season which is limited to bow hunting only. Hunters which engage in this type of hunting go into the woods with their equipment. They either carry their equipment or put it on to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). It is common for a hunter to pick a spot in the woods and wait for game. Often, the hunter chooses to climb into a tree and wait in a tree stand. There is a need for a convenient way for the hunter to carry equipment into the woods to the spot that he chooses.
Various devices are available which hunters can use in the woods to carry a bow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,241 to Oglesby discloses a U-shaped bow support for attaching a bow to a tree. The bow support cannot be carried on the hunter's back or attached to an ATV. Osterholm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,928, discloses a quiver that can have a bow attached to it. The quiver does not have the capability to be attached to an ATV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,044 (Regard, III et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,296 (Hartman) disclose stands for bows that are attached to the bow by screws. These stands are not used to carry the bow on a hunter's back or an ATV.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light-weight comfortable bow carrier that a hunter can carry.
It is also an object of the invention to have a bow carrier that is easily attached and detached from the bow.
It is a further object of the invention to have a bow carrier that is easy to manufacture and use.